


Finding Romance in the Woods

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alyadrien Week, Blind Date, Camping, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Matchmaking, Rarepair, Strangers to Lovers, alyadrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Alya and Adrien are in for several surprises as they join Nino and Marinette on a camping trip. Neither had come looking for love, but their matchmaking friends have other plans for them. Will the two find love under the stars?





	1. A Latte Compliments

 

"M, are you sure about this? I mean, girl, come on. Who goes on a blind date during a camping trip?” Alya’s voice carried in the small coffee shop where they’d agreed to meet.

“It’ll be fun, Al, I promise. Just give him a chance, please?”

She shot her gaze to the ceiling as she heard the pleading tone in Marinette’s voice. Just once, she’d like her friend to quit setting her up with one guy or another. It was bad enough Nino had started doing it, too, once he and Marinette had begun dating, insisting she needed someone in her life.

She’d been fine after she’d broken up with Ian, but she apparently hadn’t been that convincing as Marinette had begun her stint in matchmaking after an acceptable amount of time had passed.

Knowing a losing battle when it stared her in the face, Alya sighed and muttered, “Fine. One chance, M. Let’s hope this guy is up for roughing it the next couple days.”

A minute later, she hung up her phone and turned toward the counter, intent on ordering her usual drink when someone tapped her shoulder.

She turned, ready with a glare and haughty reply for the person daring to touch her, but it died as her hazel eyes collided with green.

“I apologize,” the man said, his blond hair slightly disheveled from several finger rakings. “I, um, I forgot to grab some creamer. Do you mind?”

She didn’t know what to say though she moved a few inches, giving him enough room to grab what he needed from the counter.

He offered her a smile, his gaze never quite leaving hers as he took a few and moved a safe distance away.

She watched as he opened them and poured them into his cup, stirring the contents until the dark coffee became a light tan. He took a tentative sip before shooting her a final smile.

“Perfect,” he whispered.

“Yes, you are.” The moment the words left her mouth, her hand shot up and covered her mouth, a blush transfusing her cheeks with color.

He stared at her then, his eyes widening though his lips quirked at the corners. “Um, did you just compliment me?”

“Oh! Oh, no.” Her hand crept further up her face, working to cover her eyes despite her glasses hindering its progress. She fought an internal battle with herself, debating her ownership of said compliment or trying to play it off as a joke. Lowering her hand to peer at him, she decided on the first, finding him far too handsome to ignore. “Yeah, I think I did.”

She offered him a small grin, waiting for him to react.

“I don’t know if I can agree on being perfect, especially when your smile is a frappe distraction.”

She snorted. “Did you just pun me? Oh, you think you’re one cool bean, don’t you?”

His eyes lit up as he retorted, “Why don’t you tell me? I’ve bean percolating on these for a while now.”

Shaking her head though her smile remained, she offered him her hand. “I’m Alya.”

He took her hand and opened his mouth to speak when Marinette walked in, her gaze catching them.

She hurried over to them. She practically skipped as she reached Alya’s side and hugged her friend before turning to the gentleman standing next to them. She hugged him next, saying, “Oh, you two found each other. Wonderful! Adrien, can you help Nino with yours and Alya’s luggage?”

“Sure.” He moved toward the door of the shop, turning at the last second. “It was nice to meet you, Alya. I’m looking forward to learning more about you this weekend.”

He walked out the door, meeting Nino at the car and falling into what appeared a deep conversation on packing techniques between the two.

“So, what do you think? Isn’t he great?” Marinette’s eyes glowed with her excitement at getting the two together.

In a quiet voice, Alya couldn’t help but agree, her eyes still watching Adrien outside.


	2. Staying Up Late

 

Arriving at the small cabin had been a fairly pleasant experience for Adrien as he learned all he could about Alya. At least, he tried though Nino and Marinette worked to steer the conversation so that he could talk to Alya about common interests and the likes.

He loved his friends, but sometimes he wished they’d back off a little in their matchmaking efforts.

Sure, he’d grown up a little sheltered and didn’t always have the best track record when noticing certain social cues, but he’d gotten better. He liked to think so anyway.

At one point, Alya had leaned in close enough for him to smell the floral perfume she wore, something light and airy. She offered him a smile as she whispered, “I wonder about them sometimes, you know? Think maybe we could possibly ditch them somewhere?”

He chuckled, glancing into her amused eyes. He really liked her eyes, the hazel almost golden in her amusement. He wondered if she’d be offended if he complimented her, not wanting to overstep her personal space. He still reeled a little with how flirty he’d been in the coffee shop with her, not usually so bold with women, especially ones that sparked such an attraction in him. Thankfully, she hadn’t seemed to mind as she’d flirted with him as well.

“Look, we’re here.” Marinette pointed to the rustic cabin as Nino slowed the car to a stop. “Isn’t it beautiful?”

“Yes, it is,” Adrien whispered, his gaze never leaving Alya.

She blushed such a pretty color when he did that, making him want to continue just so he could see it.

The rest of the day consisted of unpacking the car, stowing their groceries and gear in the cabin, and a bit of exploration of the nearby lake and woods.

Much to Adrien’s consternation, he didn’t get a real chance to speak with Alya alone until Nino and Marinette decided to call it a night. They traveled inside, having taken the small bedroom on the main floor while he and Alya claimed the loft with its twin beds.

“They’re really something, aren’t they?” Alya settled deeper into her fold-out chair, the fire dancing in the reflection of her glasses. She smiled as she took a sip of her glass though her gaze remained on him.

“Yeah, they are. They mean well though.” His hands dangled between his bent knees, unsure what else to add as the quiet of the woods settled around them.

Neither spoke, almost content to enjoy the fire’s flame as it danced and licked at the air.

He allowed his mind to wander as he took in the sheer quiet enveloping them. He couldn’t help noticing how Alya shifted every so often, one hand still holding onto her glass and raising it for the occasional sip. He longed to see how well her hand fit, her fingers lacing with his while they continued to enjoy their surroundings.

Alya broke the silence with her soft words as they trailed on the slight breeze.

“I don’t know if I’d ever get used to this quiet.”

He’d never admit he jumped a little as they floated to him, not wanting her to realize how much her voice affected him.

Chuckling a little, he nodded. “I know what you mean. Even in my father’s house, there’s always some type of noise to keep you company despite his command for silence.”

“Hmm,” she hummed. “He sounds like a hard man to live with.”

This time, Adrien’s chuckle erupted into laughter, catching them both off guard.

Sobering as best he could, he offered, “He really is. It’s why I’m moving out next month.”

She didn’t respond, her gaze having moved back to the fire.

It struck Adrien he hadn’t a clue what he was doing. He should be flirting with her, getting to know her, yet there he was hinting at his crappy homelife like she’d want to know about it.

With a sigh, he dared a glance at her. “It’s getting pretty late. Maybe we should turn in.”

“Probably, but I’m not that tired yet. I’m thinking about taking a dip in the lake.” She eased out of her chair, stretching as she reached her full height. Moving a few paces, she turned back to him and asked, “Want to join me?”

He nodded, taking the hand she offered him and letting her lead the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently taking requests for AU August and Fluff Month. If you'd like to make a request, you can find the post [here](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com/post/176209164322/au-augustfluff-month-requests). Just send me an ask or reply to the post with your request and I'll add it to the calendar.


	3. A Moonlit Kiss (Well, Sorta)

 

Alya led Adrien to the lake, wondering what exactly she had planned when they got there. She hadn’t exactly changed into a bathing suit, let alone packed one since she hadn’t thought about swimming while camping. She should have brought a suit with her. Why didn’t she bring a suit?

She giggled as her mind cleared, reminding she’d grown almost as neurotic as Marinette could get on occasion.

“You okay?” Adrien asked behind her, a smile teasing at his lips.

“Yeah, I am.” She tossed the words over her shoulder as they walked into the small clearing next to the lake.

With a deep breath, she whipped her shirt over her head, grateful she hadn’t worn any special underwear that evening. She rolled her glasses in her shirt to keep them safe while she swam. She shucked her pants along with her socks and shoes, wading into the shallow water of the moonlit lake. She didn’t stop until the water reached her waist and dove under the water, determined to assimilate to the cool water fast.

When she resurfaced, she glanced behind her, wondering if Adrien had joined her or remained on the water’s edge where she’d left him. She frowned as she didn’t see him anywhere. She squinted, the water’s edge a blur without her glasses, but she couldn’t see any type of movement.

Muttering to herself, she yelped when a soft voice spoke behind her.

“Hello, beautiful Lady of the Lake.”

She spun toward the voice and caught the wide grin he wore for startling her.

She splashed him, giggling as she dove back under before he could retaliate. She resurfaced and splashed him again from behind, whispering “Polo” and diving back down again. She kept up the game for several dives, always staying just out of his reach.

When he got too close at one point, she splashed him hard enough to distract and dove under again, hoping to escape the devilish gleam she caught in his sparkling green eyes.

She didn’t get far though as his warm fingers grabbed her ankle. He yanked her back, wrapping his arms around her and stilling her movements. In a quiet voice, he asked, “So, Marco has finally captured his Polo. What does he win?”

“Who says I didn’t want to be caught, sunshine?” She rested her hands on his chest, surprised by the toned muscle she found beneath her fingers. More interesting to her though was the rapid heartbeat she felt, almost matching the pace hers had started.

“Hmm, is that so? Well, I still caught you, little mermaid.” His eyes closed briefly as her hands moved upward to rest at his neck, her fingers playing with the hair she found at his nape while their legs bumped occasionally below the water.

“If I give you a kiss, will I turn to seafoam or will I gain a Prince Charming?” She leaned a little closer, her gaze meeting his. Her breath caught as she watched his eyes dip to her lips for the briefest moment.

“Shall we find out?” His words came out whisper soft, his lips only an inch from her own.

A wicked idea entered her mind, hoping he’d prove a good sport.

Her hands, which had been resting around his neck, moved to his shoulders. With as much strength as she could muster, she shoved down, dunking him into the lake, giggling at his shocked expression as he went under.

He came back, spluttering and shaking his head as if he were an affronted kitten.

“Sorry, sunshine, I don’t kiss on the first date.”

Before he could do or say anything, she dove under the surface, swimming back to shore.

He met her at the shoreline, a wide grin on his face.

She returned it, glad he hadn’t been mad about the dunking she’d given him.

“So, this was a first date? I hope I’ve lived up to your expectations.” He rubbed himself down with his shirt, holding it out for her to use as well, before pulling on his pants and shoes. He stuffed his socks in his pockets, facing her with such a hopeful expression.

She softened at his sweetness, taking his shirt from him and toweling herself dry as best she could. As she pulled her clothes on, she leaned toward him on her toes and kissed his cheek.

“That you have.” She adjusted her glasses as she offered him a soft smile. “Shall we see what else we can learn this weekend, sunshine?”

She held out her hand for him, warming as his clasped hers without hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently taking requests for AU August and Fluff Month. If you'd like to make a request, you can find the post [here](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com/post/176209164322/au-augustfluff-month-requests). Just send me an ask or reply to the post with your request and I'll add it to the calendar.


	4. A Few Miracles Happen

 

The following morning, Adrien woke to the pleasant surprise of Alya sleeping across from him. He’d thought it’d been so wonderful having her next to him, even if they slept in separate beds though still close enough to whisper until the early morning hours. Though, waking up to her, he discovered was something on an even higher plane, looking forward to doing it again the next day.

He settled under his covers, more than content to lie on his bed and watch her sleep a few extra minutes. He didn’t hear any sounds from below and assumed Nino and Marinette still slumbered as well. He found Alya quite angelic as she slept, curled under the quilt. Her head barely peeked out though he could make out the mop of her reddish hair. Her eyelashes rested against her cheeks, the same cheeks Adrien wished he could run his thumb over and test their smoothness.

He resisted with all he had in him, determined not to creep her out when they’d gotten on so famously. He realized he’d been too long without any serious attachments, promising himself to thank Marinette later for fixing them up. Having met Alya had been a real delight, one he wasn’t sure he’d ever be willing to give up. Not after the previous night.

Sure, she’d surprised him with that final dunking, but she’d more than made up for it with the kiss she’d placed on his cheek.

Her eyes fluttered open a few minutes later, much to his surprise and pleasure. They blinked several times as they worked to focus despite her nearsightedness, which he found more than endearing as her hand reached for her glasses on the table between them.

“Morning, sunshine,” she whispered, her voice almost husky from sleep.

“Morning, beautiful.”

A soft blush crept over her cheeks much to his delight though her eyes glowed with a devilishness that promised she’d repay him for the compliment later.

He couldn’t wait.

Neither moved, more than content to remain in their bubble a little longer.

Too bad, their friends didn’t have the same contentment as Marinette climbed the small staircase to the loft and offered them a bright smile.

“Hurry up, guys. We have a big day today.”

Adrien turned his gaze back Alya and offered her a sheepish smile, whispering, “I guess our peace is officially over. Shall we join them, foxy lady?”

“Oh, you’re a troublemaker, sunshine. Just you wait.” She tossed her blankets back and leaped across the small gap between their beds, straddling him in the process. “Hmm, I wonder if Mr. Model is a ticklish one.”

“Me? Ticklish? Pssht, no.” His reddening cheeks belied his words, however, and she pounced, her fingers expertly finding each and every spot to ring merciless laughter from him. After a good two minutes of her torture, he begged. “Uncle. Uncle. Please have mercy on me.”

“So, you surrender, sunshine?” Her eyes glowed in triumph.

“Gladly,” he paused, his body lifting so he could whisper in her ear, “foxy lady.”

“Oh, you are incorrigible.” She ruffled his hair, moving off him. She tossed him a smile as she headed down the stairs. When he hadn’t moved, she paused on the stairs and asked, “Coming?”

Bounding after her, he took the hand she once again offered to him, walking behind her as they came to the ground floor.

Marinette beamed at them, shouting, “Nino, it’s a miracle. They’re alive finally.”

“Haha, Mari.” Adrien stuck his tongue out at the petite woman, her raven-colored hair shining almost blue as she stood in the sunny window. “We didn’t sleep in too late.”

“No, but I heard you two come in last night and stay up way past your bedtime, M. Agreste. Care to admit anything to me yet, Mme Cesaire?”

“I don’t kiss and tell, M.” Alya moved toward the table, taking out a chair and sinking down to enjoy the breakfast Marinette had prepared them. “Besides, you haven’t exactly told me about the ring Nino bought you, have you?”

Adrien’s gaze swung back to catch Marinette’s bright red blush, her hand with a small diamond ring dangling from her left hand.

“Oh, Mari, congratulations. I’m so happy for you two.” He sank down next to Alya as Nino entered the room. “Now, there’s the real miracle, foxy lady. He finally got up the nerve to propose. I often wondered if he’d ever do it, you know?”

Nino huffed.

Marinette laughed.

Alya smirked.

Adrien preened.

Or he did until Alya leaned close enough to plant a kiss on him.

He certainly hadn’t been wrong about soft and smooth as her lips glided over his, claiming him as surely as he hoped someone would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI, AU August and Fluff Month are coming up in a week. I'm currently taking requests for these prompts as a way to give readers a chance to read what they'd like and expand my writing beyond the Love Square. That's not to say I don't love writing about them because I do, but I'd like to try other pairings as well. So, if you'd like to pick a prompt, you can find them [here](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com/post/176244706983/au-augustfluff-month-requests). You can let me know via the ask/message system on Tumblr or reply to the posting itself. You can also email me at scribblingmama@gmail.com.


	5. The Great Pet Name Debate

 

While they enjoyed breakfast, they came to the agreement of exploring the small town nearby, wanting to find some souvenirs. The few miles could easily be trekked by foot, wanting to get as much fresh air as they could before they returned to the city later that day.

A breeze stirred as they headed out, much to Alya’s delight.

She kept her gaze on the ground ahead, knowing how clumsy Marinette could get on a normal day and trying to keep her friend safe on the uneven, rocky path.

She didn’t hear Adrien approach at first, but a smile spread when his hand grazed hers.

“So, foxy lady, what do you think of our trip so far?”

“Foxy lady, huh? Sticking with that, are you?” She shot him a smirk, her cheeks warming at the pet name he’d started using that morning.

“Well, it fits, doesn’t it?” He mirrored her smirk, amusement lighting up his eyes. “I mean, I guess I could go back to the others. Let’s see, little mermaid? Hmm, no. Lady of the Lake? Well, you’re definitely gorgeous but still too human for that title. Oh, I know. How about I call you My Lady?”

Her cheeks warmed more, sure they could easily light the way through the shady path.

Not one to back down from a challenge, she turned to him and mumbled, “You think you’re smooth, don’t you, sunshine?”

“Oh, I know I am.” His smirk grew as he gazed at her. In a softer voice, he added, “I like when you call me sunshine. Just so you know.”

Something bright yet vulnerable flashed in his eyes as his gaze remained on her.

In a softer voice than his, she admitted, “Well, you’ve definitely brightened our last few days together.”

His hand grabbed hers, startling her a bit though she laced their fingers together.

Contentment filled her as she continued walking beside him.

Nino and Marinette kept ahead of them, providing them with plenty of privacy if they felt like talking to one another. She adored them for that.

Her gaze swept over the blond beside her, taking in his calm demeanor and realized she enjoyed the silence next to him as much as she enjoyed talking with him. She just enjoyed him. She hadn’t thought she would when Marinette had first mentioned setting them up. He’d surprised her in a way she hadn’t expected, wanting to be near him.

As the town came into view, she pulled ahead of him, her gaze finding him over her shoulder as she whispered, “Foxy lady is fine as a pet name, sunshine. We can always work toward My Lady though if you’d prefer.”

Adrien stilled, not quite sure he’d heard her correctly. She smirked at the comical expression he wore, almost if he hadn’t quite believed she was truly interested in him.

“Are you saying you like me, Alya Cesaire?” His thumb jammed into his chest, much to her surprised laughter.

Raising her brow and allowing her smirk to morph into a soft smile, she nodded. “That’s exactly what I’m saying. I like you a lot, sunshine.”

She held out her hand to him, hoping he’d take the hint she offered.

To her relief, he did, his grin beaming far brighter than any she’d ever seen on a man before.

“You guys coming or what?” Nino shouted, breaking the spell developing between them.

With a soft chuckle, Adrien bowed slightly and whispered, “After you, foxy lady.”


	6. Matching Ladybug Fans

 

“I can’t believe you’re still wearing those,” Marinette huffed as she finished packing up her suitcase, her eyes amused by the silly grins Alya and Adrien wore. “Only you two would find Ladybug apparel out here.”

“What? She’s our favorite hero. Why wouldn’t we want her stuff?” Adrien shot Marinette a wink, knowing his partner wouldn’t mind too much. “Besides, we match. Who knew they made Ladybug shirts and mock yoyos?”

“Exactly,” Alya called from the loft. “We need to get a picture of us together, sunshine.”

“You are absolutely correct, foxy lady.” He turned and asked in a soft whisper, “Do you mind, LB? Please?”

Marinette looked at him then.

He knew she caught his hopeful expression as he held out his phone to her. To help his case, he continued, “Besides, you wanted us to get together. Aren’t you getting your wish? Your kitty is out of your hair finally.”

“You’ve never been in my hair, Chat,” she whispered, her eyes losing their amusement as she frowned at him. “I wish I could have been the one for you sometimes, but Alya is perfect for you. Don’t screw it up, okay?”

“Yes, ma’am.” He saluted, narrowly ducking when she took a mock swing at him. When she glared at him, he chuckled. “You have my word, Bug. I really like Alya. I think you might be right about her, too.”

Her smile came back. “Don’t you know I’m always right by now.”

Neither of them saw the worried look Alya wore as she watched them from the staircase, her packed luggage in her hands.

 

00000

 

Later that evening, Adrien and Alya stood outside the coffee shop with their luggage next to them, waving farewell to their friends.

“I’m parked around the corner. Would you care for a lift?” Adrien asked, his gaze seeking Alya’s as she avoided him.

To his bemusement, she refused to make eye contact as she shook her head.

“Hey, everything okay? You were awfully quiet, foxy lady, on the way home.”

She moved a few steps away, her shoulders hunching as she remained determined to ignore him.

His hand shot out before she could get too far, clasping her arm in a soft hold. When her gaze shot to his, glaring, he gulped a little before finding his voice again. “Did I do something wrong?”

“You two looked pretty cozy for work friends,” she accused. “Did you two have a fling or something? Does Nino know?”

“No, Mari and I are just friends. We’re close, yeah, but we’ve never been more than friends.” Adrien took a step back, unsure how much he should or could divulge to Alya. He didn’t want her to hate him, but he refused to share a secret that wasn’t his to tell.

“You could’ve fooled me, Agreste. I saw you two earlier in the cabin. If you’re good friends, why all the whispering?” She continued to glare at him, her eyes almost ablaze with indignant anger at him. “I mean, it almost looked like a lover’s quarrel or something.”

“I swear, Alya, it’s nothing like that. She just wanted to make sure I didn’t screw this up. Whatever it is that’s developing between us, I want it with you. Just you.” His free hand came up to cup her cheek, hoping to regain the trust he’d lost with her.

She sidestepped him though. Moving away from him, she built a wall around herself that he wasn’t sure she’d let him tear down.

“The only person I’ve ever seen invade her space like that was her ex-partner, Chat.” Her words, starting strong, faltered mid-way and dropped to a whisper as she swept her eyes over him, taking him in. Really taking him in for the first time from his blond hair and green eyes to his build. “You’re him, aren’t you?”

Unsure if she meant it as a compliment or insult, Adrien hesitated before nodding. “I was a long time ago, yeah. We remained close after we defeated Hawk Moth and Mari started dating Nino.”

She didn’t say anything for a while, her mind seeming miles from where they stood.

He jumped a little when she did speak again, whispering, “Do you still have feelings for her?”

“She’s my friend and ex-partner. I’ll always care for her, Alya,” he paused, his gaze locking onto hers as he approached her again before adding, “but they aren’t nearly as strong or as deep as the ones I’m developing for you. I really like you, and I want to make this work.”

Resting his forehead against hers, he waited for her answer, hoping she’d give them a chance. He’d enjoyed the weekend they shared and wanted to see where it’d go from there.

“Okay,” she whispered. “Are you free next weekend for dinner, sunshine?”

He laughed, unable to stop the joy bubbling inside him.

“Oh, I will be. Don’t worry about that.”


	7. Destination Anniversary Surprise

 

“You know, sunshine, the last time someone had a surprise for me, I ended up spending the weekend in the woods with a blind date.” Alya turned her head toward Adrien, unable to see him but knowing he smiled nonetheless. “I’ll also have you know I don’t just let anybody blindfold me for a surprise, either. It doesn’t usually end well.”

“Well, then it’s a good thing you trust me, huh?” His hand touched hers, causing a small jolt through her system at the contact. “So, tell me about this blind date. How did it go?”

“Hmm, I kept the guy around. He turned out to be very sweet despite being a huge dork.” In a softer tone laced with fondness, she added, “My life has definitely improved since agreeing to date him.”

“I’m sure he feels the same, foxy lady.” His hand squeezed hers a moment before drifting back to the steering wheel.

At least, that’s where she assumed it went. She missed the warmth of his fingers though and longed to bring it back as they drove to whatever destination Adrien had in mind.

“How much longer till I get this blindfold off?”

“Oh, about six hours.”

She waited for him to laugh and tell her he was joking. When he didn’t, she huffed, her voice rising. “Adrien Agreste, you better be teasing me.”

His hand returned, his fingers gentle as they laced with hers.

“I am, My Lady. Don’t worry. Just another five minutes. That’s all I ask.”

She quieted, working to enjoy the drive despite not being able to see anything.

Her hand tightened around his, wanting the warm reassurance as she remained in the dark.

The car came to a stop a minute or two later. She couldn’t be sure without checking her phone though she felt like an eternity had passed.

Adrien’s fingers surprised her as they worked the knot from her blindfold, sitting close to her left ear for easier access.

“Surprise,” he whispered as the blindfold fell away.

“Oh, Adrien,” she breathed, her gaze adjusting to the sudden light before focusing on the setting sun over the ocean. “It’s beautiful.”

“Not nearly as much as you.”

She didn’t reply, her gaze too magnetized by the slow lapping of the ocean against the beach below them as the sun’s final rays sparked orange and red over the water’s lazy crests.

“I rented a hotel nearby for us. I hope you don’t mind not joining Nino and Marinette at the cabin again for our anniversary.”

“No, this is perfect.” She turned to him, leaning over the center console and kissing him. “Besides, the newlyweds need their alone time, too.”

He helped her out of the car and walked beside as they drew closer to the cool water in the small bay. His hand held hers, their fingers entwined as they’d been for most of the past year together.

So much had happened in the year since they’d started dating after that fateful trip to the woods, yet so little, too. Alya wanted more but had remained quiet not wanting to push when Adrien might not be ready. She loved him, but she could wait for him, at least a little longer. Who said a woman couldn’t ask the man anyway? She might have to with the way Adrien seemed content to remain where they were despite having spoken of a future together.

“Hey, Alya?”

“Hmm,” she hummed, turning to face him. Her eyes widened as she took in his sudden nervousness, his hand creeping up to the nape of his neck. “What’s wrong, sunshine?”

“We have something pretty good, right? We’ve been dating a year, and it’s been wonderful. I mean, there are times I’m almost afraid I’ll wake up and discover this is all a dream. You’re wonderful. I didn’t think I’d ever meet someone like you, you know?” Despite the tentative smile curving his lips, his eyes remained locked just beyond her head.

“I think you’re pretty great, too, Adrien,” she whispered, not wanting to spook the man standing next to her. “You’ve become an important and happy addition to my life. I hope you know that.”

He blushed, endearing him to her all the more.

“I’m glad.” His hand fidgeted near a pocket on his jacket before diving inside and retrieving something small and round. “I’m really happy you feel that way because I have something I want to ask you.”

“What’s that?” She worked to keep her expression neutral though she feared she was failing quite spectacularly.

Thrusting the object toward her, he rushed to say, “Will you marry me?”

She gasped as she took in the ring he held, disbelieving she hadn’t noticed the rock sitting on top bulging in his pocket the entire time.

When she finally pried her gaze from it and caught the hopeful expression he wore, she melted, a wide smile spreading across her lips as she fought a sudden need to cry with joy.

“Adrien Agreste, you better believe I’ll marry you.” She wrapped her arms around him, uncaring about the ring as she wanted the man more. She didn’t need the ring as long as she had him, she decided right then and there. “Did you know I was planning on asking you at dinner tomorrow, sunshine? I’ve never been surer of anything than what we have together. I love you.”

She smiled wider as she realized her words had filled him to full to answer her for several minutes, chuckling as he pressed kisses against every inch of her face.

She knew her heart had made the right call back in those woods a year ago with this beautiful man beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
